


Unfortunate Tasks

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E03 - Parabati Lost [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Someone had to tell Magnus that Alec had tried to use an admas to track Jace, with negative results. Now Izzy had to go to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and not only inform him of the days events, but also ask for him to try and help bring Alec back to them.





	

Someone had to tell Magnus. Had to tell him that Alec might die. Unfortunately for Izzy, that task had fallen to her. 

She walked to Magnus' lair, it wasn't too far from the Institute for Alec's convenience, of course. Izzy's heart was heavy in her chest, although it felt like it was in her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply, making it hard to breathe. 

It was all Jocelyn's fault. She never volunteered anything to help, not until Clary went missing, and then, suddenly, she would do anything to help find Jace. Izzy knew that as soon as Jocelyn's said the adamas could make parabati tracking stronger, Alec was gone. He was doing it, and no one could talk him out of it. 

Izzy would've preferred if Jocelyn had stated the consequences first, or if Alec had let them wait until Magnus had returned from wherever it was that he had ventured. And now Izzy was tasked with telling Magnus that the Shadowhunter he was quickly falling for may never wake up. 

She knocked on the door gently, only to be surprised when it was opened by Simon. Magnus stepped into the main room and his face fell, he could sense just from the expression on Izzy's face that she wasn't here with good news. 

"What's happened?" He asked, walking over to her and pulling Izzy into a hug. She then began sobbing. Magnus tried to comfort her, but he knew the news she was about to deliver would break his heart. Guiding Izzy to sit down, Magnus sat down beside her, taking her hands in his. Simon came back into the room and handed her a box of tissues. "Start from the beginning." Magnus instructed. 

"Clary went missing. Valentine took her. Well, Dot did." Izzy sniffled. "So, of course, Jocelyn was willing to do anything to get her daughter back. Not thinking about the consequences it would have for anyone else. And, Alec, I don't know if he's going to be okay! He may never wake up." She cried.  

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so Alec wasn't dead, not yet anyway. That meant he still had time. He then made a Portal appear in the middle of the room. He grabbed Izzy and guided her through it. There was no time to waste, not if he wanted to save his Shadowhunter. 


End file.
